This application is for a Senior Scientist Award (K05) from NIMH. Since the 1980s, my colleagues and I at the Child Study Center at Yale have made significant contributions to an improved understanding of the pathogenesis and treatment of Tourette's syndrome and early-onset obsessive-compulsive disorder. The requested K05 Award would make it possible for me to maintain my focus on academic pursuits and thereby further advance my research and educational activities. I have two goals for the period of this Senior Scientist Award. First, I intend to continue to explore the utility of prospective longitudinal studies to add to our knowledge about the determinants of course and outcome of TS and early-onset OCD using state-of-the- art methods for clinical assessment (symptom severity, level of psychosocial stress), genomics, immunobiology, neuroendocrinology of stress response, and in vivo neuroimaging. This will involve working with investigators and trainees across a range of disciplines, completing funded grants, analyzing existing data sets and preparing new grant applications as well as competitive renewals. Second, during this next phase of my career, I plan to refine a model curriculum, based in part on the American Board of Internal Medicine's Research Pathway and the American Board of Psychiatry and Neurology's Triple Board Program that has been implemented at three sites nationally - Yale, University of Colorado and Duke. At Yale, this program, entitled, the "Albert J. Solnit Integrated Child and Adolescent Psychiatry (ICAP) Residency Training Pathway," was implemented in 2004 with the admission of two outstanding individuals committed to careers in academic child psychiatry. This ICAP Research Pathway at Yale is one part of our interdisciplinary research training program. I also plan to prepare a conference grant to support a national forum for future academic child psychiatrists that are enrolled in one of the ICAP Research Pathway programs at sites around the country. Finally, I am looking forward to completing my work as the Co-chair of the National Psychiatry Training Council with the introduction of carefully crafted model curricula in other psychiatric subspecialties of addiction psychiatry and geriatric psychiatry.